User blog:Firefang596/The Beach II: Sierra's Life
SIERRA'S 5TH BIRTHDAY Kate: *on the phone* Colin? You're kidding. They delayed the plane?! Colin: 'Fraid so. Its snowing down here and the planes can't take off when it's snowing. I'll be there around 5-ish. I know i'll miss some of her party, but i'll be there. Kate: Well, okay, but just try to be here. Sierra hasn't seen you since she was one, and doesn't rememeber it. Larkin and Tolu have just arrived, Liz is on her way, text me when you land, and if you see CCG and Soup, tell them ill pick them up aswell. Got it? Colin: Haha. Yes, i've got it. You're so worrysome! I wouldn't miss my cousin's daughter's birthday. See you later! *hangs up* Kate: Hello, Tolu, Larkin! Tolu: Whats got you all worked up? Kate: Colin's plane is delayed, He won't be here till 5-ish, CCG and Soup's plane got delayed till 4, and they're supposed to wait for Colin, Sierra's been a grumpy-ass all day. Larkin: Sheesh. Got a huge day ahead of you. Lemmie go talk to Sierra, see if she'll perk up a bit. After all, i'm fun. Kate: Thank you, Tolu, can you come help me decorate the pool area? Tolu: sure. *they walk out to the pool area* Kate: *grabs box of decorations* Thanks. I hate to admit it, but i'll be kinda happy when she starts Kindergarten next month. Tolu: I don't blame you. *Larkin and Sierra come outside with Tolu and Kate* Kate: Hello, sweetheart! What have you and Larkin been up to? Sierra: *sitting on larkin's lap on a pool chair* We talked about how fun my birfdays gon' be! Kate: Thats wonderful! Do you want to watch mommy decorate the pool? Sierra: Yeah! *Kate's phone goes off* Kate: hello? Colin: Great news! The plane's taking off earlier than expected. I'll be there around 4. Kate: Oh thank god. Wait for soup and CCG and call me when you land. Colin: Gotchya covered. bye! *hangs up* Tolu: *putting up unicorn on the wall* Who was that? Kate: It was Colin. He'll be here around 4 now. He's gonna wait for Soup and CCG. Larkin: That's good. Sierra: Whos Cowin? Kate: Thats your older cousin. Mine too. The last time he saw you was when you were o- *doorbell rings* Kate: Oh, that must be Liz. Tolu, can you occupy Sierra for a second? Tolu: Will do. *answers door* Kate: Hello, Liz! Liz: Kate! Kate: The others are outside, Colin, soup and CCG will be here around 4. Liz: Awesome. *sees Sierra outside* Lets go say hi to the little cutie! Kate: She looks like the girl version of Alex. She has his black hair, but my grey eyes.... Liz: runs outside* Kate: Sweety, do you remember Liz? Sierra: Liz! Kate: Tolu and I are putting up decorations for her party, can you and Larkin occupy her? Liz: sure. Larkin: Its what I do best! *They go to Sierra's room* Kate: *putting rainbow on the wall* Wanna know what i got her for her birthday? Tolu: sure. Kate: *gets some rainbow-coloured streamers out of the box* Since Jinger died last year, whenever she sees a dog on the street she cries. So I got her a new puppy. He's in my room, and Sierra's now allowed in my room and she knows it too, so he's asleep on my bed probably. Tolu: Oh my god Kate! What's his name? Kate: His name is Bamboo. You'll see why in like, an h- *phone rings* Kate: Colin? Colin: Hello! I landed, and soup and CCG are here too. Come get us! Kate: got it. Bye! *hangs up* Kate: That was Colin, He and the others just landed, I have to go pick them up. Tolu: Okay, i'll finish hanging the decorations. Kate: thank you. Sierra, honey! Want to go pick up cousin Colin from the Airport? Sierra: *comes running* Yeah! Kate: c'mon lets go! *at le airport* CCG: So this must be the ever-famed Sierra. Hi there! My name's Katie, but you can call me CCG. Sierra: hi, CCG! *Grins* Soup: I'm Michael, but just call me soup. Sierra: Hewwo, soup! Mommy, the man next to soup, is he cowin? Kate: ahah yes. Say hi, Colin! Colin: Hi there, Sierra! You look just like your daddy did. Sierra: Thank you! Kate: Okay, since this is sierra's "Family" party, we need to go. *back at Kate's place* Kate: Sierra, do you want your presest? Sierra: yeah!!!!! Kate: This is from all of us, okay? I'll be right back. Colin: com'ere Sierra. Do you want me to tell you about the time I fought a shark? Kate: *from upstairs* COLIN! THATS A LIE, YOU NEVER FOUGHT A SHARK! Colin: smirks* Kate: comes down with a box with holes in it* sierra, open the box. Sierra: opens box, a bute black and white puppy hops out* Sierra: AWWW!!! Kate: His name is Bamboo. Category:Blog posts Category:fanfictions about us